


The Sidekick:  The Art (well, some of it anyway!)

by debwalsh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Big Bang 2018, Gen, M/M, capbb2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: What it says on the tin!





	The Sidekick:  The Art (well, some of it anyway!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sidekick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113272) by [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop). 



> This was such a fun ride.

* * *

* * *

The first image that hit me square in the head was Bucky, unassuming nerd, enjoying his coffee in the absence of superhero nonsense, suddenly finding himself slimed with the entrails of a decapitated alien. It's a heckuva way to start a story, and I loved the idea of Bucky's "are you effing kidding me?" face. This was done on my iPad, and I was really quite pleased with how it came out. 

* * *

* * *

The next piece comes when Bucky is taken on that hallucinogenic trip through the SHIELD basement with Steve, and Fury just cannot spare anymore f*cks. My iPad had decided it really wasn't interested in helping me draw, so the drawing is traditional, pencil on Bristol, inked, photographed, and then colored and trimmed on the iPad. First time I've tried this, and the results are mixed. But hopefully you can feel Bucky's exasperation, and Fury's "I'm over the both of you idiots."

* * *

* * *

This next one is kind of my favorite. And when I drew it, I really didn't intend for Bucky's gaze to be laser-focused on Steve's, ahem, package. But I still kind of like it. Mr. Fluffypants would not sit still for his portrait, so I pretty much went with the Tribble concept. Actually, I was surrounded by cats at the time, but none were willing to pose like a French girl or any other foolish human. Same technique as the previous piece. 

* * *

* * *

And the final piece is the moment before they fly. It's not quite what I had in mind, but I'm still kind of tickled with how this came out. The Icon and the Idiot ... :)

* * *

* * *


End file.
